King's Magic
by thereallyunrealbadtwin
Summary: A fictional story about a Kacheek, a magician, and a world domination plot that requires a moon rock. I do not own Neopets.


One day, at his room, a Kacheek named Steve woke up from an awful noise from the bottom floor of the Neolodge. He went to see what was going on. Steve waited and waited in the elevator. When the elevator stopped, on the third floor, a Kyrii came in with a cape and a box. The box said "King, The Great Magician". Steve was surprised, why was a magician here? So Steve asked him, "Why are you here, King?"

King replied, "The receptionist posted an advertisement that was looking for a magician. I applied for the job and I got it!"

Steve had never seen a magician before, so he asked King, "May I go with you to your show?"

King answered, "Sure, why not?"

When King and Steve went to the room, Steve easily recognized the person he was performing for! It was Dr. Sloth! But why would Dr. Sloth want a magician? Steve thought that he was up to something...

"Hello, Dr. Sloth, my name is King. I will be your magician and entertainer for the day. What would you like me to do?", King asked, as if he were reading it from a note card.

"I want you to make something disappear, if you can, ha ha ha!", Sloth grinned evilly.

"I shall make this chair disappear if that catches your attention, Dr. Sloth", King exclaimed.

Dr. Sloth made another evil grin on his face and whispered to his two servants to pay attention. The servants had hidden their faces. One servant was holding a piece of paper and a pen, examining King's every move and detail, and the other one was chatting with Sloth, with a video camera in his hand, recording King's every move.

"One, two, three!" King exclaimed.

With astonishment, Sloth saw that the chair magically vanished in thin air. Sloth pulled King over to him and asked loudly, "How did you do that?"

King smiled and answered back, "Dr. Sloth, A magician never reveals his secrets to others! Three, two one!"

A cloud of mist surrounded the area of where the chair used to be. When it faded away, the chair was there.

Sloth angrily yelled, "Tell me, or I will send you to prison in Galumanfe!"

"Please, don't! I can't tell you how to make objects disappear, and I don't want to go to prison! I'll do anything! Please!" King pleaded.

"Alright, King, your life is spared. But next time you'll REALLY be transported to prison!'" Sloth shouted.

King was worried, so he turned to Steve and asked," Steve, what should I do?"

Steve answered back," Just tell him how to make it disappear so he won't imprison you for life and brainwash you to make you his servant! That's what happened to those two poor meercas!" 

Steve and King didn't know it, but the two hooded meercas were actually the Meerca Henchmen, Hermeedjet and Meeroudalen, two of Neopia's most wanted thieves. They stole Coltzan's Crown.

"All right, Sloth, I will tell you how to do it. First you have to--"

"Wait, King! My servants are telling me something!", Sloth grumbled. "You don't need to tell me anymore, I already figured it out! Thanks for all your help! Come on, Henchmen!"

The Meerca Henchmen had pulled off their rags and sashes and darted out the door.

King stood there helplessly.

"What have I done? I just performed one of my secret magic tricks in front of Dr. Sloth! He'll probably use it for evil!" King cried.

"It's all right. We'll just have to think of a plan to get him. Maybe he left some clues behind!" uttered Steve. He searched the room as he said that. Steve looked in an old, dusty safe, and inside it was bunches of papers and notebooks.

"Articles about Coltzan's Shrine, discovery of Kreludor…what do these have to do with your magic, King?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, read one of the articles about each topic. Maybe those are clues to the reason why Sloth was here. It's worth a try."

"On the afternoon of May the 19th", Steve began, "A magical event had happened at Coltzan's Shrine. A Bruce by the name of Chloe visited the shrine at 9:14 PM. During the process of visiting the shrine, Chloe began to feel different. Sparks flew out of the air, a bright yellow aura surrounding her wings, and a surging power reaching every nerve and vein of her body. Chloe felt powerful. A deep blue orb appeared near her face, her eyes shining white, as she began to disappear. A white puff of smoke covered the area of where she had been and Chloe was gone forever. After one year, there was no sign of her. If this is what we will be expecting as an outcome of the visitation of Coltzan's Shrine, then we must close the Shrine for good."

"I think that is a clue as to why Sloth wanted me to make something disappear. Maybe he was trying to steal something, Read about the discovery of Kreludor, Steve, maybe that is where he'll carry out his next plan." King said confidently.

"Maybe, but we have to visit Kreludor for sure." Steve picked up the article and read aloud, "A dawning of a new day, and a new step towards discovery. On August 3, Grundos have made an important breakthrough. One of Neopia's capable-of-surviving-moons has been found. Kreludor, as the Grundos have named it, is one of the many vacant places. Grundos are still checking if the entire region of Kreludor is safe. By next week, many inhabitants of the Space Station will begin touring the moon and establishing places of work and creating homes to live in. Kreludor is born. Commanders of the Virtupets army are thinking of setting up a Kreludan mining company to deliver moon rocks for trade and museum display. Any one of these moon rocks could cost up to 1,000,000 NPS. Scientists in Mystery Island have gotten a Kreludan rock sample and are experimenting to see if the rock can turn into anything else. Results have said that if this rock is mixed with chemical substances such as toxic waste will mutate anything it touches, and it will also make the substance become poisonous. Drastic measures are being taken as any activity with the Kreludan rocks is being carefully watched. Today is a very big advance in technology. So far, the discovery of Kreludor is one of the most exciting discoveries ever since the discovery of Maraqua." Steve looked at King for answers.

"I'm not sure if this is right Steve, but I think that Dr. Sloth wanted to use my secret magic trick to steal a moon rock, infuse it with toxic waste and mutate his army and it would probably be used to take over the world!" King complained.

"You know, I think you're right, and we're the only ones who know about it. Do you think anyone would be interested in hearing something that we might not have proof of? Wait! I remember one of the Meerca Henchmen was recording you, King! If I can just find that video recorder, maybe we'll convince the Virtupets army." Steve began fumbling through the piles of papers. After moments of moving about frantically, Steve found the video camera.

Steve and King left, packing the articles and the video camera in King's magician box.

"Excuse me, where can I find the latest departure time for a rocket to the Space Station?" King asked a Grundo employee in the rocket station to Virtupets Space Station.

"Well, the next rocket leaves in about 45 minutes, you might want to purchase a ticket. Why in a hurry to get there?" the employee asked.

"Well you might not believe it, but I'm a magician. I met Steve in the elevator. I found out I was in Dr. Sloth's room .He was threatening me so I had to perform one of my secret magic tricks to him. He stole my power of making things disappear. Now he's traveling to Kreludor, making a Kreludan rock sample disappear, and mutate his army to take over Neopia!" King explained. "We have proof that he's going to do it."

Steve took the video camera out of the box and played the footage that happened in the Neolodge room Dr. Sloth was occupying. The Grundo employee was beginning to believe the two.

"If you want, there's a cargo shuttle leaving in 10 minutes, do you mind if I come with you? My shift is already done, and I'm off the rest of the week. You can also ask for a express cargo rocket from the supervisor, he might help you with your problem." The Grundo employee answered. "His office is down the main hall and to your right."

"We don't mind if you come, uh, what's your name?" Steve said.

"Galigar, but you can call me Ali." Ali replied.

The three set off to Ali's boss' office. When they opened the door, they found Dr. Sloth, threatening the boss.

"YOU BETTER GIVE US A ROCKET OR ELSE WE'LL SEND YOU TO PRISON IN GALUMANFE! THEY SAY IT IS THE WORST PRISON PLANET IN NEOPIA!" Sloth yelled.

"Okay, there's a rocket on platform 42X-167E5. Just don't send me to that place! Here, give them a note saying 'Boss Tickly Lemon'. It's a code to send the rocket in hyper speed."

"COME HENCHMEN. Kreludor awaits our creation of my army." Sloth sneered.

"Not so fast! We know what you're up to, Sloth, and there's nothing you can do now!" King yelled as he burst in the office. Followed by King, Steve emerged with the video camera, tightly clenched between his hands. Ali reluctantly followed. However, Sloth didn't seem surprised at all. Instead, he gave an evil smirk.

"Do you really think that you, King, are going to stop me? As far as I'm concerned, you've been nothing but an absolute help!" answered Sloth. "Since you've been such a kind fellow, how's about you join us? We're in need of a good luck charm."

"I'll never join your side!" King yelled back. He was slightly scared, but he stood strong.

Sloth was still smiling at him, and whispered to the two Meerca Henchmen. "If you won't, I think your little friend would like a spot on my side. Grab him!"

The Meercas quickly darted towards Steve, who was running for the exit. Unfortunately, the Meercas quickly caught him and put him in a bag. Then, they escaped to the platform.

"Steve! No!" King cried out. He turned to Sloth, but he had also vanished.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A couple of A/N!

My last story had failed completely. So here's a fresh start. I wrote this about three years ago, and never really finished it. Most of the information in this story might not be true, or possibly accurate. I do not own any part of Neopets.

Galumanfe does not exist in the Neopian world, so don't try to find it.


End file.
